


kisses as warm as a sun-blissed shore

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Life, Minor Injuries, Semi-Sentient Tentacles, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tentacles, Tentacletober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: The sun warmed sea, the privacy of an empty beach and his husband are the only things that Magnus needs to make a full recovery.





	kisses as warm as a sun-blissed shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).

> Once again a part of [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr)'s very fun event!
> 
> I'm having way too much fun with this challenge! Semi-sentient tentacles are hilarious to write and I spent half my time typing giggling at their antics. Also, ironically I think my day 2 fill had more serious injuries though they weren't specifically tentacle injuries.

Magnus sighed as he rested in the beautiful, warm lagoon. It was a gorgeous location and the sun was bright and shining, clear blue skies and an empty beach. It was in fact, the perfect place for a vacation. It irked him that somewhere he’d planned to take Alec for a weekend off was being tainted by injuries and blood... despite his best efforts there had been  _ a lot _ of blood. 

Most of it had been cleaned away magically and he'd  placed wards on the lagoon that would keep away any predators dumb enough not to taste the power in his blood. Meanwhile, he was submerged nearly to his neck, his tentacles basking in the water. 

Most of them had been healed but some had been injured more than simple magical healing or potions could fix. Which meant saturating them in the ocean and his own magic alike until they rejuvenated. 

The sound of a portal caught his attention and he recognized Catarina’s work, elated when he finally saw Alexander walking through the portal with a bag slung over his shoulder. He looked tired and worn out and Magnus was now irritated on both of their behalves for how their day was going. 

“Magnus!” Alec called and ran to him, dropping the bag on dry sand and ignoring how the surf crashed into his ankles and then soaked his clothes as he knelt in the shallows. The lagoon had a narrow sandbar and then a quick drop-off, which meant that he could stay mostly out of the water but still reach out and press shaky, warm hands to Magnus’ damp cheeks. “How are you feeling?” He asked, trying to assess how injured Magnus was.

“Better now that you’re here,” Magnus told him and reached out to cup Alec’s face in return. “You’ve ruined your clothes though, let me-“ and Alec cut him off with a stubborn shake of head.

“No way. Catarina said you need every bit of magic for healing, so I brought some stuff for both of us with me. I’ll be right back?” 

Magnus nodded, releasing Alec and then he settled in to admire how the sunlight and water looked on Alexander’s skin as he stripped down and then… Magnus scowled.

“Those,” he said when Alec was next to him again, “are completely unnecessary. There’s no need to cover yourself up on my behalf and there’s no one else here.” One of his uninjured tentacles punctuated his displeasure by reaching out and tugging dramatically on Alec’s shorts. 

They were entirely too long and covered up far too much and Magnus gave Alec an extremely unimpressed look. “I’m  _ injured _ Alexander, the very least you could do is give me something  _ other _ than the pain to focus on.”

“You’re in pain?” Alec asked worriedly and Magnus sighed because while his concern was sweet, that was hardly the point. 

“Only from the travesty of you wearing those,” he said, trying to distract his husband. Alec just looked at him with sincere concern and he gave in, “Catarina wasn’t wrong. I used up a lot of magic to take the brunt of that ritual to protect everyone. The pain will fade and I will heal, it just takes time.”

“Can you take my strength?”

“Not for this,” Magnus told him as he motioned to Alec, “but I will take kisses. Those might distract me from my torment.”

Alec slipped into the water next to him, trying to move slowly as if worried he might hurt the tentacles that had darted over and were now clinging to his legs. Magnus thought that while it was a considerate move, it was actually more agonizing waiting so long without Alec in reach and his tentacles reacted. They tightened their grasp and pulled Alec in with a quick, steady tug so that Magnus could catch him against his chest with a triumphant smirk. Alec laughed softly and pressed a kiss first to his jaw and then his lips, tasting of the ocean and sunshine and bliss. 

“I can stand by myself,” he reminded Magnus after a moment. His voice laced with soft amusement and not actually trying to shake off the tentacles, “you don’t have to hold me up.”

“Sweetheart, holding you up hardly takes any effort.” Magnus told him and then looped his arms around Alec’s neck, claiming the space before the rest of him could get any ideas. Before Alexander, Magnus had never imagined he’d someday be competing with himself. However, when  _ all _ of him wanted to hold and be held by Alec, there tended to be the complicated equation that there was only one Alexander. Which, when divided by the factor of Magnus and his many tentacles, meant there was never quite enough Alexander to go around and Magnus was stuck constantly trying to one-up himself. 

Perfectly aligned to his thoughts, the rest of his uninjured tentacles darted over, stroking down Alec’s skin where his hands couldn’t reach. The parts of him that were injured slunk deeper into the water and Magnus just knew that they were sulking, the overdramatic appendages that they were.

“Magnus,” Alec said warningly, “really? You’re injured.”

Magnus knew exactly what he was talking about but feigned confusion, “Alexander whatever do you mean?”

Alec gave him a look, the one that could speak sentences using only his eyebrows and Magnus chuckled, even as he relented and the tentacles that had been sneaking up Alec’s thigh stopped their ascent. “It’s hardly my fault pup, it’s like they have a mind of their own sometimes.” 

“One, enough with the pup already. No matter how many times you try it, it won’t be a thing.” Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder to show he wasn’t actually upset, “secondly, they have  _ your _ mind.”

“One of these days, pup’ll be a thing,” Magnus muttered and then smiled winningly when Alec narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. For once, Magnus’ tentacles worked in his favor, one of them starting to trace a rune on Alec’s back and he shuddered in Magnus’ hold, sufficiently distracted. 

Magnus took the opportunity to kiss him, enjoying the relaxed intimacy of it. Between the saltwater and his own magic and tentacles, they were both nearly weightless. The only thing grounding them was each other and it made him hungry for more. More of anything,  _ everything _ that was Alexander and right now that meant kissing him until he made soft, sweet noises and went boneless in Magnus’ embrace.

“Cheater,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips when they paused to catch their breath, foreheads pressed together.

“I am a dastardly Warlock,” Magnus teased, “I have to take advantage wherever I can.”

“Oh, I completely put myself at your advantage then.” Alec said, grinning in delight, “in fact-” he yelped, startling in Magnus hold and then he paused, wide-eyed before he let his head drop against his confused husband’s shoulder. “Just skip the foreplay why don’t you,” he mumbled, breathless with laughter. 

“What are you- oh those greedy little bastards.” Magnus said, self-awareness catching up with him, “they ruin  _ everything _ .” Against him, Alec continued to laugh to the point where he was shaking and Magnus sighed, he really only had himself to blame. He’d apparently gone from an overeager Warlock boyfriend to an overeager Warlock husband, lovely.

The day passed like that, full of good humor and sweet moments and his arms full of Alexander as they traded kisses and secrets and laughter. It was easy to forget his wounds when he had such a sweet distraction stealing away his attention. They spent hours like that, only Magnus’ magic kept their skin from pruning by the time they finally moved to the shallows, intending to stay in the water just long enough to watch the sunset. 

“So, why do your tentacles sometimes do things without you meaning them to?” Alec asked, not a hint of guile in his tone as he petted over the nearly healed tentacles resting in his lap. His strong, calloused fingers were light and delicate as he took the utmost care not to cause any pain. “Like all those times when I’m trying to get dressed for work and my pants get unbuttoned or my shirts pulled off and you blame them.”

The question made Magnus sigh and he sent a glare to the heavens, “they happen to maybe,  _ possibly _ be free of the incredible self-control that I possess over the rest of my body and magic. At least when it comes to you.”

“Oh,” Alec said smugly and Magnus knew without looking that his husband was grinning in delight. “Well, at least we’ll have centuries for you to work on that uh, self-control.” 

“You know what else is great about immortality?” Magnus asked as he used said control to playfully tug on a lock of Alec’s hair. Alec hummed an inquisitive noise, “I’ll have centuries to convince you that pup is wonderful nickname.”

Whatever protest Alec might have made was lost to his peal of laughter as Magnus’ held him in place and tickled him. Injured or not, self-control lacking or not, every bit of Magnus loved to hear him laugh and every bit of him was committed to making pup a thing. Later that night as they walked towards the small house where they’d be staying for the next few days, he twisted the hand not held by his husband behind him and smirked when it was delightedly fist bumped by one of his tentacles. 

After all, self-encouragement was important for one's mental wellbeing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm catching up!!! (just wait I'm definitely going to fall behind again tomorrow lol)
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
